Attack of the Slithithians
by seikatsu-chan
Summary: This is my first Dr. Who fic. Please review, I need help with editing. This is written like Blink, but with and no weeping angels, just Slithithians, shape shifting aliens that travel in packs like wolves, killing planets. This is the first ADIPA story.
1. Chapter 1

**Attack of the Slithithians Ch. 1**

I awoke on a beautiful Sunday morning with a feeling of dread. I got dressed and went downstairs and turned on the news. Sunny bounded over to me and started to whine. I was just when I was about to walk her, a red alert came on the screen. It said a string of mass murders was happening all over the US of A. I ran upstairs and woke up Shelby and Blake. Shelby was the hardest to wake. She was groggy and it took ten minutes to wake her up.

When we got downstairs, they thought I was crazy. They were yelling at me before I started. When I quieted them down and told them how entire neighborhoods had been murdered, they stopped.

"How did that happen without warning, and with no correlation?" Blake asked.

All of a sudden, I had a flashback. I'm going to tell you this because it was not my memory. It was a man's. After further research I found him to be named Mike White. He was about 40 and was 5'11 ish, a little on the heavy side. He had bright orange hair and blue eyes. I found him to be one of the first murdered.

In this memory he was in his red station wagon with his daughter, teaching her to drive. All of a sudden, a bear appeared out of nowhere and got hit by the car. It went to the side of the road and died, but the car was unscathed. All of a sudden there was a voice from the backseat.

"We are the Slithithians. We claim earth for ours."

He turned around and said, "No, you can't. The earth belongs to all it's inhabitants."

"Oh, stupid human," all of a sudden he appeared in the backseat. "We are stronger than you, smarter than you, faster than you. Taste death."

Then there was a burning pain in my side and the taste of blood in my mouth and I came back to reality.

Shelby was right next to me, poking me in the arm and waving her hand in front of my face. Blake just looked at me like I had six heads.

I shook my head and asked, "What happened?"

"You zoned out for about two minutes out of nowhere." Blake talked as if this were obvious.

"Well, I know what caused the murders now."

"You do?" Shelby was utterly shocked.

"Yes." I told them about the memory.

"That memory is yours?" Blake asked.

"No, it's not, and that's what the creepy part is."

I went to the computer and started to type the story down, but the computer switched off. The power had gone out. I tried my iPod, nothing. My phone, nothing. No electricity, even in batteries.

I shuddered; a feeling of dread fell over the small house we lived in. Called a friend who lived across the state. He came and took Sunny. Then we started to prepare. Without talking, we knew. We were going to war with the Slithithians.


	2. Chapter 2

**Attack of the Slithithians Ch. 2**

The first attack started at 12:30. The three of us were crowded up in the kitchen when we heard a door open. We all spun around to find a pack of dogs that looked like Sunny lunging at us.

They looked vicious, like a lioness tracking prey. They had a crazy look in their eyes. Some looked at the different pictures on the wall and started to change shape. Some looked like Shelby's brother, Jason, some looked like us, but a majority stuck with the Sunny look. They were completely silent as they attacked.

I had a cast iron skillet and a pocketknife as weapons. Shelby had a mallet and a knife. Blake had a wok and a pairing knife. They were primitive weapons, but it was all we could prepare in 20 minutes.

At first, we would simply smack the Slithithians away. It soon became obvious, though, unless You killed them, you would not survive. As the first Slithithian fell to my blade, I felt a tinge of regret. I was killing a being more advanced than I, that maybe I could learn from. That feeling evaporated as quickly as it came as another Slithithian jumped on me. It was weird to kill myself, but soon there were way too many Slithians to count or kill, so we started exposing wires. I cut a lamp wire that was still plugged in and threw it into the crowd. The Slithians dropped dead. We killed off the Slithithians one at a time. With all the adrenaline pumping through our veins and the feeling of pure danger, you'd think we'd be scared out of our minds, but I wasn't.

It was wierd. There was a voice inside my head that wasn't mine. It was a male voive with an english accent. It repeated a message over and over. It went, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. You have to meet me someday, so don't die on me now."

We fought. Surprisingly, it was a bloodless battle. It seemed as if Slithithian blood boiled when it hit our air. We kept tossing live wires, slicing, and hitting the Slithithians backed down a bit.

Then, the Slithithians started turning into small children. I couldn't hurt them, that would just be cold blooded. If I killed them like that, would that make me any better than them?

I struggled for my life being attacked by 4-year-olds with razor sharp teeth. I threw them off and they landed on the windowsill. That gave me an idea. I fought my way over to the window and opened it. As the next wave lunged at me, I ducked. The Slithithians fell out the window, landing on the ground in a pile. I took them for dead and went to go help the others.

I ended up in the next room over next to the ironing board. I was panting, as were my friends, I'm sure. We thought it was over. I had started to calm down. The voice in my head was persistent, though. It was as if it knew something I didn't.

Then, the "dead" Slithithians that were lying next to me sprung up. I heard cries of pain from the other room. My weapons were across the room, so I grabbed the only thing I had, sewing scissors. It leaped on me and clamped it's jaws on my shoulder.

I cried out in pain and anger, stabbing the scissors into it. I finally took it's life and detached it's jaws from my shoulder. Then, all at once, the Slithithians disintegrated into thin air.

I ran into the other room. Shelby was unconscious on the floor with a gash on her forehead. Blake was clutching her left arm and hyperventilating. I ran over to them and grabbed a phone. I dialed 911 and told them robbers had hurt us.

Six months later, we were back on our feet. We had figured out the correlation of the attacks. There was one attack in every other main st. going toward Washington, D.C.

The three of us and Sunny (who I had trained to fight) set off to help. We armed the towns and helped to fight. We helped prevent hundreds of deaths.

One day, while we started to arm a town, a man in a Brown, pinstripe suit and a girl with dark skin and hair came up to me. He began to talk, but I only heard the general sound of his voice. His voice was the one that was in my head during the attack.

I staggered backward, being caught by Blake. I was in shock.

"You were the one inside my head!" I pointed to the man in the suit.

"Really?" He looked at me like I made sense, even though there was surprise in his voice.

I told him the story, with the help of Shelby and Blake. He nodded and acted like I made perfect sense. Most people thought we were crazy with the aliens, I know I would have, but he acted as if this were an everyday matter, like going to buy milk.

"I'm the doctor," he said after I'd finished. " I'm a time traveler. What happened to you with me talking in your head will probably be in my future. It hasn't happened to me yet, but I promise I'll remember you three and your dog, though. You never know when I'll end up in the time period."

And with that, the girl and he left.


	3. Epilogue

**Attack of the Slithithians Epilogue**

To this day, I've never seen the doctor again. I always wanted to see how he traveled though time. We managed to stop the Slithithians before they got out of California. Everything is as it should be.

The three of us started an extraterrestrial investigation agency. We check the tabloids, Internet and rumors. We try to find different aliens and render the ones with intent to kill defenseless and protect the human race. Most people know about UNIT and Torchwood, but not us. We are ADIPA.


End file.
